A Saiyan In Prep School
by Zokolov
Summary: Trunks' time-traveling causes a dimensional distortion, and for whatever reason, the gang find themselves in a prestigious school with no memories of their real selves. What follows is a stream of hijinks, partying, relationships, silliness and maybe even some studying.
1. Trunks Drops the Ball

Trunks was flying towards the Capsule Corporation headquarters in a hurry: everything he had gone up against before, the androids, Cell, it all paled in comparison to what was going on. And right now, there was only one person who could help.

Said person, Bulma, had moved her work outside, it being such a beautiful day, not ominous in any way. She was working on some kind of machine – hopefully something he'd never need to use this time. Trunks couldn't see anywhere else around; it was the perfect time to confess. So, he landed right next to Bulma, who didn't even take her eyes off her work.

"Hello... son," she said awkwardly. "What do you need?"

"Listen, mother, I have to tell you something," Trunks said, forgetting to be awkward. "I screwed something up."

"With all that's going on here, just how badly should I be worried?" Bulma asked and went back to her tinkering. "I mean, we've dealt with those androids, and-"

"I. Screwed. Up."

Bulma stared at Trunks, her eyes widening at the realization.

"Crap," she said.

"Exactly," Trunks said. "We don't have much time! We have to get to Kame House and warn the others before-"

"_And just why the hell is he here?!_"

Trunks groaned. This was going exactly like he had feared. A second later, Vegeta had flown right next to Bulma, exhibiting his usual demeanor:

"This better be important!" Vegeta raged. "I was in the middle of some amazing training, but I just know that now that you're around, something or someone is going to ruin my day!"

"Why is _he_ even here?" Trunks asked Bulma.

"Umm," Bulma said nervously.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"Look, it's nothing big, Vegeta just asked me if I could help him with his training," Bulma said quickly. "Just tell me what happened."

"Well," Trunks began and inhaled, "I may have caused some kind of disturbance in our dimension. It might be because of all the time traveling I had to do. Now I don't remember all this perfectly as it's based on what you told me before... I mean, in the future... I mean..."

"Just go on," Bulma said. "A dimensional swap?"

"Yes," Trunks said while Vegeta looked clueless. "The time fluctuation between dimensions may have caused a Type 2 swap. You know how Type 0 is a passive..."

Bulma nodded and stroked her chin in thought while Vegeta was getting increasingly irritated – an achievement in its own right.

"...only managing dimensional changes without performing any major alterations. Values remain as they were at the time the dimensional record was first inserted, like during my first travel here. But in certain circumstances, history is swapped when a Type 2 dimensional cha-"

"I don't give a crap about some dimensional changes!" Vegeta growled and stepped threateningly closer to Trunks. "Tell us how you screwed up and I just might save your ass from a beating!"

"History is about to change _a lot_!" Trunks yelled. "And if you'd stop and listen, we could get out of here and try to warn everyone before it happens!"

"When is it going to happen?" Bulma asked nervously.

Trunks checked his watch.

"Um..." he said and bit his lip. "A bit sooner than I'd like..."

"Damn it!" Vegeta yelled. "You little sh-"

**~o~O~o~**

Suddenly, everything was different. Vegeta and Bulma were walking around the courtyard of a huge school, listening to the tour guide prattle on about its history with varying degrees of interest. Pretty much everyone else were there, too: Goku, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe as well as Androids 18, 17 and 16. No one was talking to each other or seemed surprised that not only had they been moved to a completely different location _but_ they all had suddenly become younger, the entire gang's ages ranging from eighteen to twenty years old, with completely different clothing styles than before.

Krillin was the first one to speak up, looking around him, realization dawning on him.

"You guys," he said slowly, "this is..."

Goku turned to look at him.

"What?"

"_This place is amazing_!"

**A SAIYAN IN PREP SCHOOL**

**CHAPTER ONE: _TRUNKS DROPS THE BALL_**

East City Academy was a prestigious prep school in – well, it's pretty obvious which city it's in, isn't it? The Z-fighters, their allies, their friends and Yamcha had all gathered there to begin their first day in this new school. They had all known since at least high school, some of the others going all the way back to first grade – whether they liked it or not.

As the tour guide talked, apparently unaware that almost no one was listening, Bulma and Chi-Chi excitedly chattered on while Yamcha entertained the crowd with boring stories of his latest baseball game. This was interrupted by the sudden arrival of two very tall green people with large ears and antennae.

"Hey, it's Piccolo!" Krillin yelled unnecessarily loudly. "And... another slug-person-thing!"

"Wait, aren't we demons?" Piccolo asked his friend, who just shrugged in response. "Meh, anyway... this is Nail."

"Oh, did you meet him on your trip to Namek?" Goku asked. "You know, your home country?"

"I know what Namek is, Goku, I was frickin' born there," Piccolo grunted.

"Did you have a fun time?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, I had... time," Piccolo said nonchalantly. "Heard Nail was also going to study here."

"Come on, we had fun!" Nail argued. "Though you could have at least made some effort to get to know your own culture. Anyway, hi, guys!" Nail introduced himself cheerfully. "I was pretty surprised to meet a Namekian who's never visited their own place of origin. We hit it off pretty much immediately, though. I figured I'd see where he comes from. So, Piccolo, you gonna introduce anyone to me?"

Piccolo took a look at everyone there, cringing when he saw Vegeta standing with his arms crossed, not talking to anyone and glaring at Piccolo when the two made eye contact.

"Ehh, too much effort," Piccolo remarked. "I'll do it later, though. Figured we should probably listen to what that guy has to say."

"Oh, don't mind him, he's been talking like that for about an hour now," Krillin said and stepped closer to Nail. "Anyway, Mr. Nail-"

"Nail is my first name," Nail said.

"-let me be the first to welcome you to... whatever country this is!" Krillin continued. "My name is Krillin! You ever want anything done, just hit me up - I know people!"

"Uhh... okay, cool," Nail said.

Krillin returned to Goku and the others. "I like that guy already," he told them. "Much nicer than Piccolo!"

"That guy annoys me already," Nail told Piccolo quietly.

"You have no idea," Piccolo muttered.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to stare at Vegeta, who forgot to be stoic for one moment to stare at the new arrivals. There was nine of them in total, the shortest one, apparently wearing purple lipstick, seemingly in charge, giving everyone else orders in his high-pitched, whiny voice.

"That can't be!" Vegeta yelled, his eyes widening at the sight of him. "Freeza! But he... he..."

"Who's the loud guy?" Nail asked.

Piccolo frowned. "Vegeta," he said in disgust. "He used to hang out with this guy called Nappa in high school, but when he left, he started hanging out with us. Or more like we couldn't get rid of him. It's like if you step on a piece of gum or something."

"I heard that!" Vegeta growled, but quickly turned to his more pressing matters. "But Freeza! And Zarbon, Dodoria, the Ginyus and... ugh, _Cui_, too. Don't you idiots know what he did to my homepl... country?!"

"What _did _he do?" Krillin asked.

"His dad and his empire came in and opened some factories, basically took over the place," Vegeta said bitterly. "And when he had no more use for it, he destroyed the place... economically. Oh, and he killed my dad and stuff. But what's worse, he kept stealing my goddamn homework!"

"You went to school with him?" Bulma asked.

For some reason, Vegeta's reply to her was less harsh than to the others. "We went to Freeza School. I always got the best scores on Saibamen killing, but I had to write a goddamn report about it every time – which Freeza then stole! Like, his dad owned the place! Why would he have to do that?"

"To be an a-hole?" Bulma suggested.

"See, she gets it!"

"Attention everyone!" the big purple guy with horns next to Freeza announced. "Lord Freeza has entered the area! Everyone, stand in awe of His Almighty Whiteness!"

"Thank you, Ginyu, that'll be enough," Freeza said smugly as he eyed Vegeta. "Well, look at you! All grown up and moving up in the world. I was legitimately surprised you weren't around at the High School dropout planet... err, country – you know, before daddy had it blown up."

"Aww, you're just pissy that I stopped working for you!" Vegeta countered. "Looks like your little posse hasn't changed."

"Well, as surprised as I was when daddy sent me to study in a peasant school, it's not all that bad. Oh, hello, all of you," Freeza said to the others smarmily. "I'd just like to inform you all that Freeza and the Plan... Country Trade Organization rule you all from this moment on, but don't worry, life under me means getting to take part in my _awesome_ parties. They're quite sugoi if I do say so myself."

"Did he just say that?" Android 18 sighed.

"Oh, and just one more thing," Freeza continued. "The reason I brought these eight with me is because daddy wanted to make sure I'm surrounded by the best at all times – of course, I could call my other friends in easily. All nine thousand of them! But when I'm studying, I want my posse to be composed of nothing but the cream of the crop."

"So why's Cui here?" Vegeta asked.

"Kiss my ass, Vegeta!" Cui growled.

Freeza silenced Cui by raising his hand. "Should any of you start anything, you'll be dealing with these five here. Ginyu, if you'd please."

"I live to serve you, my lord," Ginyu said. "Men, introductions! Ginyu!"

"Jeice!" yelled the red, white-haired pretty boy with a random Australian accent.

"Burter!" hissed the big blue snake guy.

"Guldo!" announced the pathetic-looking little green fellow with four eyes.

"Recoome!" finished the humongous, muscular guy with bushy orange hair, beady eyes and a cleft chin.

"And together we are," Ginyu said as all five struck a flamboyant pose and yelled out in unison: "THE GINYU FORCE!"

Android 17 clapped sarcastically at this display.

"What's with the weird poses, though?" Bulma wondered.

"Well, I'm glad _someone_ had the decency to ask," Ginyu said. "We've started an elite dance troupe here, and my men are simply _dying_ to test their new moves."

"That'll be sufficient, Ginyu," Freeza said, his accent sounding posh and British. "I think we should retreat to see our new digs. I'll catch you later, Vegeta."

As Freeza turned to leave, he glanced in the direction of Goku, who wasn't even paying attention to what was going on and just smiled obliviously.

"Zarbon, would you look at that?" he said.

"What is it, sir?"

"You notice anything unusual about that one?" Freeza asked while nodding in Goku's direction.

"Well, I wouldn't be caught dead with _that_ kind of hair-"

"No, I mean, he's a Saiyan. I thought we made sure we'd never run into a yet another monkey."

"Should I keep an eye on him, lord Freeza?"

"Oh, never mind, no need," Freeza laughed. "I mean, what is he going to do, kill me or something?"

And with that, Freeza and his posse left. No one was particularly scared, except for Vegeta, who was grinding his teeth together, and Nail, who looked nervous and rubbed his left arm for some reason.

"You know, the same thing that happened to..." Nail paused and turned to look at Vegeta. "Hey, shorty, where were you from again?"

"From pl... the country of Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm a Saiyan! Don't you know who I am? I am the prince of all Sa-"

"Yeah, don't get him worked up," Piccolo said. "Go on."

"Well, the same thing kinda happened to us," Nail said. "A bunch of people showed up, built factories, tore the environment apart, drove out the local businesses, then later shut the factories down, ruining the our country's economy."

Vegeta laughed at his misfortune while Piccolo looked unmoved.

"No wonder that place was so boring," he remarked.

"You would have fit right in," Nail countered.

"Sheesh, just fuse already, you two," Krillin remarked. "Hah, get it?"

Krillin barely dodged the attack Piccolo launched his way.

**~o~O~o~**

Later that afternoon, everyone had moved to their respective rooms. Bulma and Chi-Chi shared a room and were currently unpacking their things and arguing about who would get the better bed. Even if Chi-Chi would have easily overpowered Bulma, she was also worried the latter had built some kind of gizmo to fight back with on her off time. With her pursuing a career in Electrical Equipment Installation and Repair, it was no wonder she kept tinkering with all sorts of machines.

"So, Chi-Chi," Bulma asked after the two had settled down and continued their unpacking, "have you figured out what you want to study?"

"I sure have!" Chi-Chi said energetically. "Physical therapy! I've been doing a lot of practice! Remember when you came to visit and you saw that man leaving my dad's place? He was one of my first patients."

"You mean the one with the U-shaped spine?" Bulma wondered. "Sheesh, you must be good if you were able to treat someone in _that_ condition."

"Uh, no, that was him _after_ my treatment," Chi-Chi admitted. "I need some more practice – maybe I should go to the gym more," she added and cracked her knuckles.

"By the way," Bulma asked, "what's Goku going to study?"

"Well, the only thing he cares about besides fighting and training," Chi-Chi said a tad bitterly, "is growing radishes. He said he was going to study 'Agronomy and Crop Science' in college – you know, if he gets into one."

"_Goku_ said that?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"Well, he used the terms 'Aggressive Cop Science', but that's what I was able to take-"

Chi-Chi was interrupted by Krillin suddenly bursting into the room.

"Oh, thank the great Supreme Kai!" he panted, sounding badly out of breath. "I've went into three wrong rooms already. Had to use the Solar Flare once before I was beaten up."

"You could have knocked," Bulma pointed out.

Krillin shrugged and knocked the wall a couple of times.

"Better?" he asked.

Bulma sighed and Chi-Chi went back to folding her clothes. "What do you want?" Bulma asked Krillin. "Who are you crashing with by the way?"

"Goku, of course!" Krillin said proudly. "We're the very best of friends!"

"And what is he doing that's more important than coming to see his girlfriend?" Chi-Chi asked angrily.

"Uh..." Krillin said meekly, taking a few steps backwards as Chi-Chi glared at him with her arms crossed. "Ssssstudying?"

_Goku and Piccolo were driving go-karts on a nearby track, Nail watching from a distance, wondering if this was what constituted as fun in human culture. Goku was yelling good-spirited taunts at Piccolo, who was steaming in rage._

"Anyway," Krillin said quickly when Chi-Chi wasn't convinced. "Piccolo and that new green guy are also sharing a room. So are Tien and Chiaotzu..."

_Tien was sitting on his bed with reading glasses and an additional reading monocle for his third eye on, reading a book while Chiaotzu was jumping on his bed. _

"_Tieeee-en~" Chiaotzu complained, "can we go drive go-karts with Goku and Piccolo?_"

"_Have you done reading the preparatory material?_" _Tien asked seriously._

"_...uh, yeah..."_

"_Chiaotzu."_

"_Hey, you're not my dad!"_

"_I know."_

"_So can we go?"_

"_No_."

"And I think Yamcha and Yajirobe got put in the same room," Krillin pondered.

Bulma scoffed. "What do _they_ have in common?"

"Cats?" Chi-Chi suggested.

"...good point."

"Hey, what about the forehead gang?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh, you mean 17, 18 and the big guy?" Krillin asked. "Uh... what was his name?"

"Um, 16?" Bulma asked. "It's pretty logical."

"Yeah, 16 and 17 are roomies," Krillin said. "I ran into them down the hall. That big red-haired guy was pretty terrifying-looking. Who knows what he's thinking right now..."

_Android 16 sat on a bench near the academy courtyard, still towering over everyone who walked by, most of them wanting to get past him quickly. But 16 was merely throwing seeds at some nearby birds while smiling at them gently_.

"I don't know who 18's roommate is," Krillin said while turning to look at the ceiling, "but I did catch a glimpse of her, and she was really-"

_Android 18 waltzed into 17 and 16's room, where 17 was alone, sitting on his bed and staring at his hands._

"_My roommate is driving me crazy," 18 complained at 17. "If I have to spend one more second with her, she's leaving this place with a broken arm. Ugh, and what is that smell? Don't tell me... where'd you get it this time?"_

"_This weird old guy with a long beard and sunglasses was selling it outside," 17 said calmly. "But, you know, he was cool, so whatever. Hey, have you ever thought about this. Like, if I'm 17, and you're 18, and El Gigante feeding the birds outside is 16, does this mean... no, sorry, lost my track of thought. But it's cool. What was your problem again?_"

"_My roommate, Maron," 18 sighed impatiently, irritated by her brother's antics. "There's vacuous, and then there's her. I'm expected to live with someone like that? Why'd I ever come here in the first place..._"

"_Hey, c'mon sis, we're students now," 17 said. "We don't have to worry about anything. Just be chill. I bet if you just talked to her, you'd find a lot of common ground, you know? Who names their kid seventeen, anyway..._"

"_Talk to her?" 18 laughed. "Yeah, I'd rather not kill all my brain cells just yet. Have fun._"

_17 went back to staring at his hands and being chill_.

"17 seems pretty cool, though," Krillin said. "I mean, when I burst into his room earlier when trying to find you guys, he didn't even budge. He just offered me a cigarette... or something that looked like it."

"I hope we don't have to deal with that Freeza and his posse," Chi-Chi pondered. "Vegeta seemed pretty terrified of them."

"_Dodoria! Zarbon!_"

"_Yes, lord Freeza?_"

"_Have you finished unpacking yet?!_" _Freeza ranted at his roommates while he just sat on his computer. "You better had not scratched my DVD collection of Free!_"

"_You mean the one with those swimmers in the cover?" Dodoria asked._

"_I watch it for the plot," Freeza said simply. "Now hurry up and finish. I have to put a picture of my glorious anime and manga collection on Instagram_!"

"Speaking of Vegeta," Bulma said, "you didn't mention who he was bunking with?"

"You mean who gets to be stuck with him?" Krillin asked. "Who cares? They're not gonna last long anyways."

Chi-Chi laughed in agreement, but Bulma didn't.

"Oh, come on," Bulma said. "Don't either of you think he's kind of... cute?"

Krillin and Chi-Chi glanced at each other.

_Vegeta was alone in a corridor, ranting at a vending machine._

"_Damn it, you pile of junk!" he yelled. "That wasn't what I ordered! How dare you talk back at the prince of all Saiyans?!_"

_The vending machine didn't answer back. Because it was a vending machine._

"_That's it, you asked for it!" Vegeta raged and extended his palm at the machine. "BIG BANG ATTACK!_"

"Nope," they both said in unison while something exploded in the distance.

"Oh, I was just checking," Bulma said hastily. "Me neither. Um, so who is his roommate?"

_Laughing at his victory over the vending machine, Vegeta went to his room, which had been empty the first time he visited. Unfortunately, his roommate had already arrived: the all-too familiar purple, fish-faced bastard_.

"_Hi, Vegeta," Cui said cockily as Vegeta entered. "Guess who you're bunking with this semester?_"

_Vegeta was annoyed at first. But then he smirked evilly and closed the door behind him_.

* * *

**_Hello there, and thanks for reading. Apologies if this has been done before, I wanted to write something that isn't Pokémon and figured I'd do some humor fics. Hopefully this will make at least someone laugh or pique someone's interest. It's been years since I watched the actual show and I'm not exactly the biggest fan (I watched Battle of Gods recently and liked it, though) so most of this has been inspired by Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Abridged. I do have somewhat fond memories of it, though, so please tell me if someone's characterization is awful. Since this is primarily a comedic fic, I hope this doesn't bug anyone too much. Enjoy, and reviews, positive or negative, are appreciated! More will probably come._**

**_ \- Zokolov_**


	2. Super Fun Time Bingo!

** A SAIYAN IN PREP SCHOOL  
CHAPTER TWO: SUPER-FUN TIME BINGO!**

_Months later, near the end of the semester..._

"So, Cui is dropping out, huh?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi at lunch.

"Yeah, though out of Vegeta's roommates, he's probably lasted the longest," Chi-Chi said. "I mean, unlike Appule, he didn't drop out after the first night in the same room. Though I hear it only took him three days to request a transfer."

"I heard Vegeta kept stalking him in classes, too," said Yamcha, who had to make sure people remembered that he was in the table, too. "Cui pretty much started seeing Vegeta even when he wasn't there. And now he's been bunking with Goku and Krillin these last three days – Goku's literally the only one who can keep him in check."

"I'm sure they're getting along fine," Bulma said casually.

"_This is some goddamn BULLS**T!_" _Vegeta raged as he tossed his controller on the floor. _

"_Wow, I won?" Goku said calmly as he stared at the TV. "I wasn't even paying attention. You want a rematch?"_

"_Shut the hell up, Kakarot!"_

"_Hey, Krillin, didn't you say you wanted to play the winner?"_

"_JUST LET ME LEAVE THIS ROOM!" came the sad whimper from under the bed._

"Goku told me they've been playing video games," Chi-Chi said.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said incredulously. "Video games? That'll be the day."

Suddenly, loud, forced-sounding laughter came from a nearby table. Wouldn't you know it, it was where Freeza and the Ginyu Force were sitting – except for Guldo, who was being used as a chair by Recoome.

"That was _quite_ amusing, Lord Freeza!" Ginyu sucked up to the shorter alien. "Truly, you are an infinite source of amusement to us all."

"Thank you, Ginyu," Freeza said. "Of course, daddy later had him beaten up. The way I see it, it was a happy ending for all. I got to shut his stupid prick face, and he can enjoy the joys of eating through a straw for the next few years. On a happier note, how's the party arrangements coming along? Ginyu, the music?"

"All taken care of, Lord Freeza," Ginyu said with a bow.

"I'm not quite sure about the music choices, Lord Freeza," hissed Burter. "I mean, maybe we need to mix it up a little so we actually get, uh, _anyone_ to show up. Just sssaying."

"Burter!" Ginyu gasped. "Such insubordination."

"Are you implying there are people who do not enjoy Vocaloid?" Freeza said in shock. "Nonsense!"

"Utter nonsense, Burter!" Ginyu agreed.

"Now, Jeice, what about the choreography?" Freeza asked.

"Bloody amazing, Lord Freeza!" Jeice declared enthusiastically. "I've been laboring me new moves day and night! My tights are so used you can practically see through them."

"Yes, thank you for that mental image," Freeza deadpanned. "Now, I want you to dance the Hare Hare Yukai for the first five hours, and we'll finish off with something extravagant... maybe the Caramelldansen. Everyone loves that, I don't care who claims it's an old joke!"

"Um, Lord Freeza, with all do respect," Jeice said quietly, "we're professionals, so we already had our own choreography planned. I mean, Recoome's been busting his arse training for this. He doesn't want to do some weird anime dance, right Recoome?"

"Recoome has studied Haruhi quite extensively," Recoome declared. "Recoome has also watched the video eight thousand and three times."

"See, so there is no problem," Freeza said smarmily. "And you know what a generous spirit I am. I am well open to suggestions."

"I like the Lucky Star dance!" Guldo said, his voice sounding muffled when Recoome had to sit on him.

"_Get out_," Freeza threatened.

Of course, Freeza and his posse were so loud that everyone in the cafeteria had overheard them. Everyone had already gotten used to this, and everyone had already planned to go to his party, whether they liked it or not. After all, if they didn't, it would be the end... of their social lives. Back at the table with Bulma and others, they resumed conversation.

"I guess you're all going to that Freeza guy's party, then?" Chi-Chi asked.

Yamcha took a deep breath. "Well, I-"

"I guess there's no choice," Bulma sighed. "It's on the last day before I head back home anyway, so I might as well check it out. It's been surprisingly calm this semester, though. I mean, I haven't been hassled by his posse or anything."

"They came to me once," Chi-Chi said. "I think they only bother people who they know are fighters who can at least threaten some of them."

"They haven't even talked to me," Yamcha said.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi said. "Case in point."

"Wonder if everyone else is coming," Bulma pondered. "Goku, Krillin, Tien... maybe Vegeta..."

"What's that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I said, maybe..." Bulma scratched her head nervously. "Yeah, I guess I said that out loud, didn't I? But, you know, I've talked to him a few times, and he's not _that_ bad..."

Just then, something exploded near the cash register and loud ranting was heard:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF HE-TAP?! I'LL BRING THIS WHOLE SCHOOL DOWN IF I HAVE TO!"

"I think those two are coming, too," Chi-Chi said, pointing at Piccolo and Nail's table, where the two Namekians were sitting on their own.

"Yeah, those two have been pretty close lately," Bulma observed. "I mean, at first it didn't seem like Piccolo even cared about that other guy and they were just stuck with each other, but now..."

Bulma's suspicions seemed to be confirmed by the fact that both Piccolo and Nail were wearing matching dorky Christmas sweaters that Nail's family had sent. Usually, Piccolo would have looked pissed by this, but now he just looked like he couldn't care less. Nail, for his part, was as high-spirited as always, playing his 3DS while waiting for Piccolo to finish his water.

"I've never seen you drink this much," Nail commented. "You do realize we're Namekians, right? We don't even need _that_ much hydration to survive."

"You never know when a fight might be coming up," Piccolo growled. "And... it's tasty. Shut up, Nail."

"Whatever you say," Nail said. "Man, did you know that Gulpin looks just like you when you're sleeping?"

"I have no idea what that is," Piccolo grunted.

"A Pokémon, don't you know?" Nail wondered and shoved his console in Piccolo's face. "Here!"

"_I don't look like_-" Piccolo paused when he saw it. "Actually, yeah, I probably kinda do."

"Yeah," Nail said and closed his 3DS and glanced at Freeza's table. "Hey, you want to go to that guy's party?"

"I still have one last exam coming up," Piccolo pointed out.

"...when has that ever stopped anyone?" Nail wondered. "Don't be boring!"

"Okay, how about the fact that he practically destroyed our home?" Piccolo asked.

"..."

"Yes?"

"Don't be boring, Piccolo!" Nail repeated. "Come on!"

Piccolo sighed. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Awesome!"

**~o~O~o~**

Freeza's party was held at his school-owned house where he stayed with Zarbon and Dodoria, his dad paying the rent, of course. According to Freeza, he needed it to "study", though of course, there were all kinds of things to go through first. Start-of-school-party, first exam party, the party where everyone finally learns everyone's names, end-of-period party, beginning-of-period party, Halloween party, Holiday party... and just like that, it was the end of the semester!

While he couldn't hold anyone at gun- or beam-point, peer pressure was just as (or even more) powerful of an incentive to get people to show up. So, one by one, everyone relevant showed up. First Goku and Chi-Chi, with Krillin hanging out and annoying them, Yamcha and Yajirobe suit. The forehead gang came as well, 18 and 17 insisting that 16 interact with someone who could actually speak. 18's roommate Maron was there as well with a posse of her friends. Finally, Nail dragged Piccolo there as well.

Of course, Vegeta would have none of that s**t. He stayed home in his dorm to lift weights, wanting to challenge Kakarot to an arm-wrestling contest when he returned. He was already hearing annoying music all the way from Freeza's place. He decided he'd have nothing to do with that crap. No way. He didn't care.

Sure was quiet in the dorm.

When night came, the loud music was still playing. Apparently people were actually enjoying Freeza's party – or Freeza was just playing the music so people would think that. _Or_ everyone was so drunk and/or high that they didn't care. Which reminded Vegeta... there was probably free alcohol at the party.

_No_, Vegeta thought. _I'm not going_.

But this silence (terrible music aside) was getting on his nerves. Vegeta thought of maybe going to the halls, see if there was someone at least mildly interesting to talk to. Like that one human girl... who was probably at the party.

_God damn it._

A few minutes later, Vegeta was at Freeza's place, hoping to find the snack table. If there wasn't one, he'd just eat Guldo or something. Fortunately for everyone in the party, there was one, as well as large quantities of eggnog. Ignoring a drunken Yajirobe swinging his sword around and almost hitting him in the butt, Vegeta immediately went for the drinks. Looks like she wasn't here either, though...

Then, there was a knock on the front door. Guldo went to grudgingly open the door, but had it slammed on his face as Bulma Briefs entered da house, wearing a fancy blue dress.

"Whoo!" Bulma shrieked. "Now the party can get _started_!"

Only a little 'whoo' from somewhere in the corner of the room was her response. Still, Bulma was undeterred as she grabbed a drink from a nearby table and decided to try and mingle. This was her last night before going back home to West City and she was going to have fun and socialize at least a little even if it killed her.

Though considering the kinds of people she studied with, perhaps it was best not to say that out loud.

Bulma overheard some arguing from Piccolo and Nail, still wearing their adorkable sweaters, Nail getting under Piccolo's skin. In the living room, Recoome was doing some kind of weird dance all on his own, getting really into it. Only Freeza was watching, though, nodding approvingly.

Near Recoome were Jeice and Burter in their dance tights, looking at Recoome's dance in a mix of disgust and awe, lamenting the fact that they didn't get to show off their moves.

Finally, Bulma seemed to find what she was looking for. A Saiyan looking angry with a glass in hand, sitting alone and looking tipsy after just one eggnog. Waving at him cheerfully, Bulma made her way past the partiers and sat next to him.

"What's up?" she asked him. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself? I mean, all your friends are here, having fun?"

"Like who?" Vegeta asked, trying to focus on Bulma.

"Well," Bulma started, "there's... um... well there's G... uh, Pi... Fr... well, um, whatchoo drinking?"

"Some kind of really foul substance," Vegeta slurred and stared at his glass. "It's awful."

Then he downed another.

"I thought Saiyans didn't get drunk easily," Bulma said. "I mean, Goku's been dunking those like... uh, oh, nevermind."

Bulma had realized her mistake just in time – it was good that Vegeta was krunk enough not to properly understand what Bulma was saying, though mentioning Goku did seem to spark something in him.

"Well, uh, now that the semester is over," Bulma began, "what are you going to do? Like, going to spend the holidays anywhere?"

"Gee, well my choices are pretty much here and... here," Vegeta mumbled – Bulma never imagined him to be the type to use the word 'gee' in a conversation. "I can't exactly go home to family."

"You can't... oh," Bulma said, realizing what that was about – she wasn't _that_ drunk yet. "Well..."

_Am I really doing this? Yeah, I've talked to him and all, but I don't really _know _know him. But then again..._

Bulma grabbed another drink from a nearby table for encouragement.

"How about you spend the holidays at my place?" Bulma asked quickly. "There's plenty of space. My dad's a billio... trillionaire now, I guess."

"Why the hell are you in a crappy school like this, then?" Vegeta wondered.

"Why are _you_ here, Mr. Prince of Saiyania?"

"Touché," Vegeta grumbled. "Hey! And it's _not_ Saiyania – oh, whatever. Anyway, give me one reason why I should bother coming to your place."

"We have a gym about the size of your ego," Bulma sassed. "With a pool."

"...damn, that's tempting," Vegeta mumbled to himself. "Well, I..."

Vegeta raised his head, as if suddenly realizing what kind of music Freeza was playing: some kind of anime dubsteb crap.

"What is this weeaboo garbage?!" he yelled. "Let me give these people some _real_ music. I think I saw a karaoke machine there somewhere..."

Vegeta suddenly leaped out of his chair and went for the karaoke machine. Bulma tried to stop him at first, but decided it was more entertaining to just lean back and enjoy the show.

With one blast, Vegeta destroyed the machine playing Freeza's weaaboo garbage and pushed Recoome off the stage. Grabbing the mic, Vegeta made sure everyone was staring at him.

"_All right everyone, listen up_!" Vegeta yelled, even though his mouth was an inch from the mic. "_The prince of all Saiyans is going to show you how to _REALLY _par-tay_! _Hit it!_"

Of course, no one knew what to 'hit', so Vegeta played the song he was looking for from his iPhone :

"_BINGO~!_" Vegeta sang. "_BINGO~! SUPER FUN TIME BIN-GO~!_"

Although Freeza was enraged and his possé was afraid of what might happen, everyone else in the party cheered now that the high-pitched otaku crap wasn't assaulting their ears anymore. Plus watching this was friggin' hilarious.

"_THE EARTH __IS PACKED FULL OF FUN THINGS! FUN THINGS YOU CAN DO! AND-THE-FOOD-IS-REAL~LY-TAAA-STY! SUPER FUN TIME BINGO! SUPER FUN TIME BINGO! YEAH~!"_

Everyone applauded and kept screaming at Vegeta to do more. After someone offered him a few more drinks, Vegeta really got going, pretty much singing Kanye West's entire production after it was requested to him. Not knowing the lyrics didn't stop him from trying.

At the end of the night when everyone was clearing off to bed or to better parties, Bulma had to carry Vegeta to his dorm on her back.

"Damn this is guy is heavy," Bulma groaned to herself. "I mean, he's like four feet tall! Does his hair add an extra thirty pounds or something?"

"I heard that," Vegeta mumbled incoherently.

"So, whaddya say?" Bulma asked. "You coming to my place or what?"

"...just me?"

"Oh, um, no, everyone else is coming too, ehheh..." Bulma said nervously. "I'm always this generous!"

"Yeah, whatever, I'm coming," Vegeta promised.

**~o~O~o~**

_The next morning..._

"_WHAT THE HELL DID I PROMISE LAST NIGHT_?!"

"Ohhhh, Vegeta," Krillin groaned from his bedroom, too hung over to care about the repercussions. "Please, not so loud..."

"_I'LL SCREAM HOWEVER LOUD I W- _oh, God, that hurts like hell... just how much did I drink last night?"

"Morning, guys!" Goku greeted annoyingly cheerfully. "I made coffee, come and get some!"

Vegeta had never heard his rival say anything smarter. However, as he stumbled to the kitchen, he still had to tolerate Goku's company and annoyingly chirpy whistling as he was on his phone – he couldn't be trusted to use a computer or anything fancier.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku said suddenly when Vegeta was busy wanting to die. "Have you seen this YouTube video? That guy singing looks just like you!"

"The hell are you jibbering ab..." Vegeta paused when Goku shoved his phone in Vegeta's face. "Shit," he said quietly. "What was I _on_ last night?!"

Still, because his Saiyan pride made him keep his promises, and because staying in the dorm would have meant tolerating everyone pointing and singing the Bingo song at him, Vegeta decided to keep his word and come with the others to the Capsule Corporation headquarters.

_At least Bulma hadn't lied about being rich_, Vegeta thought to himself. _Maybe this won't be _that _bad, after all. _

Just then, Krillin also dragged himself to the breakfast table, sitting as far away from Vegeta as possible. Still, thinking the Saiyan was too hung over to work up the energy to blast his limbs off, Krillin decided to brag about the events of last night's party.

"Man, you will _not_ believe who I talked to last night," Krillin told Goku.

"Was it that Maron you were talking about?" Goku asked him. "You know, I'm pretty good at judging people and she seemed like a nice person."

"Uhhh... not, really," Krillin said evasively. "We, uh, decided it would never work out between us..."

_Last night, Krillin regained consciousness hanging from his underwear at the top of the flagpole._

"But no, I met her roommate," Krillin said. "You know, 18? She was so confident, had amazing piercing eyes and she could break a flagpole in _half_ with one blow! I don't want to brag, but I'd say we hit it off pretty well."

_Get me out of here_, Vegeta thought to himself. _What did you make me promise, Bulma?!_

When Krillin started talking about asking Bulma's permission for something, Vegeta left before he blew something up, deciding to get some fresh air. Along the way, he punched out someone who congratulated him for his heartfelt performance of '_Stronger_' last night.

A bit later, Goku, Krillin and a reluctant Vegeta met up with Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Yajirobe, Tien and Chiaotzu outside. Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, had promised to come pick them up, but since they all couldn't fit in one car, Bulma mentioned that Piccolo had also 'acquired transportation', having agreed to come after Bulma had bugged him for several hours. Everyone else also had to hastily cancel their plans when Bulma had told them about her slip of the tongue with Vegeta and not wanting to make things awkward. Then again, Tien's plan was to stay in his dorm just working out and studying for the next semester, which Chiaotzu found incredibly boring, while Yamcha and Yajirobe didn't even have much plans, anyway.

"Uh, by the way, Bulma," Krillin spoke up suddenly as the group talked about travel arrangements.

Bulma sighed. "What did you do now?" she asked him.

"You said it was okay for me to come, right?" Krillin asked uncertainly.

"We haven't kicked you out yet, haven't we?"

"Well... is it okay for me to bring someone else, too?"

"...who?"

"Hey, guys," a bored-sounding girl said as she joined the group.

Android 18, carrying a backpack with her, had suddenly appeared. Glancing at her, Bulma grabbed Krillin's ear and painfully dragged him out of the group's earshot.

"You can't just invite _any_ random delinquent into my home!" Bulma hissed at him. "You better not have told her about the pool!"

"Oh, come on, Bulma!" Krillin complained. "You're acting like she's murdered our loved ones or something!"

"No, I just see what you're trying to do, and if you're going to be a creep, you can do it here at school while we're at my place!"

"It's not what you think! We talked, and she seemed really nice! Amazing strength, too! And you wouldn't believe what she's been through! She has no family to go to, except for her two brothers, one of whom talks to animals and the other one is high all the time! Apparently her father was killed or something!"

"Oh..." Bulma said slowly. "Well... if she gets out of line, I'm holding you responsible!"

"...ominous, but I'll take it," Krillin said.

As Bulma and Krillin returned, there was an awkward silence between 18 and everyone else. Finally, Yamcha tried to say something clever:

"So, you're 18, right? Or is it Number 18? Or #18? Or hashtag-eighteen? Because that's a pretty unusual name."

"My father was very dull," 18 deadpanned.

"Well, you're welcome to our place," Bulma said, putting a forced cheer in her voice. "I'm, uh, sorry to hear about your family."

18 snorted. "That sappy story I made up for him?" she laughed. "I just wanted to get out of here for the holidays. The part about my brothers was true, though. Well, only one of them is my actual brother, I guess. Long story."

"...right," Bulma sighed, glaring at Krillin. "Well, uh, I'm glad Krillin asked you along, I suppose..."

"Yeah, well, I had to take pity on him after I saw him talking to my roommate," 18 sighed and glanced at Krillin. "Of course, if I had known he was just hitting on her, I would have left him hanging up there."

Krillin laughed nervously.

Finally, the ones everyone had been waiting for, Piccolo and Nail showed up.

"Hey, everyone!" Nail greeted while Piccolo muttered something. "Thanks for letting me spend the holidays at your place, Bulma! We didn't really have anything planned, so-"

"I did," Piccolo grumbled.

"You just wanted to stay in the dorm!"

"...your point being?"

"No problem!" Bulma said cheerfully to end the argument. "I'm sure we're gonna have a great time! So, Piccolo, I was thinking that Chi-Chi, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and, well, 18, I guess, could ride with us, and you'll take the rest. How do you plan on getting to our place?"

"I got a car," Piccolo said. "Don't ask me how I got it."

"Wait, you're driving?" Nail asked him in horror.

"Who else?"

"So, who wants to ride in the front?" Nail asked everyone. "Because you can count me out."

"Damn it, Nail!" Piccolo snapped.

Piccolo then caught Krillin staring at him with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" Piccolo growled.

"You two are just adorable!" Krillin said.

_Someone kill me now_, Vegeta thought to himself.

"Oh, and hey, Vegeta," Piccolo taunted," gotta hand it to you: that was one of the best drunk renditions of 'Black Skinhead' I've ever heard."

"_Kiss my ass, green man_!"

* * *

_**A/N: Apologies to anime fans everywhere. It's all in good fun - and people who like that stuff are always a bit ashamed of themselves anyway. I know I wouldn't be caught dead admitting to writing fanfics. Also, yes, it has been over four months since I updated this. Thanks to all those who reviewed and found this amusing, I hope I can continue the trend. Basically, this ended up being one of those stories I update 'whenever', mainly as the best ideas for it came from my sister (props!) and because of my Pokémon and SNK fanfiction. Thank you for reading and happy December and any holidays you might like!**_


End file.
